


Rooftop Reflection

by clickybang



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickybang/pseuds/clickybang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble; takes place during Sleeping Beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop Reflection

Mick watched the city breathe, lights moving from block to block, mortals rushing from place to another, person to person. Everyone was in such a hurry these days, and the world moved so much faster. Up here, he could see the frenetic pace without being caught in it; he could be separate from the headlong rush.

Of course, even when he was down on the streets, with them, he was apart.

Sometimes it was easier to acknowledge the difference from a distance.

He breathed in deeply, smelling the city, the exhaust fumes, the perfume of a woman waiting for a cab several storeys below. It was intoxicating but tonight he wished he could block it out, or be elsewhere. Somewhere dark and quiet.

Life had been getting steadily more complicated, and he wondered how much he could take. Between Beth and the longing he felt for her, and Coraline's sudden reappearance, he wasn't entirely sure that he knew what he wanted any more. Beth had Josh, but the protective feelings he'd been carrying for so long had already started to evolve, and he knew that pulling away from her would trigger nothing but guilt and pain for them both. After everything else that had happened, he would never be able to walk away from her, not entirely.

But Coraline...

She drove him mad and he knew she was dangerous – but that had been the attraction, right from the moment they'd met. How was he supposed to withstand something so powerful, so addictive?

Two women, two exact opposites. Both of them irresistable, both of them people he needed to stay away from... both of them with bonds to Mick that he knew he couldn't break. Literally day and night.

He smiled, thinking the description couldn't be more perfect, or more simplistic.

Day and night. Hope and power. Life and death.

Beth and Coraline.

 


End file.
